


Dancing in the Rain

by Spnaos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Roman and Virgil are mentioned, so is prinxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnaos/pseuds/Spnaos
Summary: The title says it all. Patton convinces his husband to go for a walk on a day with gray clouds. And when it starts raining they do what any sane person would do. They go home? Nope! They dance.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Dancing in the Rain

It was a quiet morning. The sky was a little gray but Logan didn’t think much of it. He had nowhere to be after all. He got to spend the day inside with a book in his hand, a cup of tea on the table next to him, and his beloved at his side. Patton was currently half asleep with his head lying in Logan’s lap. When Logan wasn’t sipping his tea he was running his fingers through Patton’s curls.

Yeah, today was going to be a peaceful day. 

Apparently, Patton had other plans.

His head shot up, “let’s go to the park!” he said, excitement shining in his eyes.

“Patton, it’s most certainly going to rain. Look at the clouds,” Logan responded, pointing outside. 

“Well, that’s okay. We can bring an umbrella!” he exclaimed, suddenly jumping up from the couch. “Come on! Please” he said, looking softly down at Logan.

Well, there went Logan’s rational thinking. With those puppy eyes, the decision was already made. He could argue with himself as much as he liked, but in the end, he knew he would choose to say yes. The puppy eyes were no match for him.

“Very well, Honey, if we’re lucky we can make it back home before it starts raining”

He was immediately engulfed in a hug that almost knocked him over. Not that it would be the first time that had happened. Patton sometimes didn’t know his own strength, and they both had a terrible balance. More than once had they ended up on the floor. Logan would never get tired of his husband’s enthusiasm though. 

They walked hand in hand towards the park. On their way there they met several dogs, and of course, Patton stopped to pet every single one of them. He gave them scratches and nose boops. Every time he spotted another dog there was a certain spark in his eyes. Logan couldn’t help but fall a little deeper in love each time it happened.

Logan noticed the clouds getting darker, but one look at the lovely smile on his partner’s face convinced him to not comment on it.

Logan had to admit that even though it was dark outside, it was quite a beautiful day. Nature was painted with all the stunning orange and brown hues of fall. It truly was magnificent to see. Logan was glad he had agreed to go on this walk with Patton.

Their hands were still interlocked as they sat down on a bench. Patton put his head on Logan’s shoulder, and they sat in silence for a while, admiring the sight around them.

Patton looked up at Logan, with love in his eyes.

“Remember when we used to take walks like this one in college?”

Logan knew exactly which walks he was referring to. The remembrance of them made a soft smile appear on his face.

“Mhm, of course I do. You would always drag me out of the dorm to go on a walk whenever you saw me overworking myself” he said, with a fond look in his eyes.

“We’ve come such a long way from stupid teenagers pining after each other. Remember that time Roman and Virgil almost locked us in a closet because they wanted us to confess?” he asked, as a giggle escaped from his mouth.

“Yes, and if I remember correctly, we almost did the same thing a few years after. They were no better than us. I’m glad they figured it out. It made me realize how annoying we had been” Logan responded, as he remembered all the eye rolls he had done at that time.  
They were once again sat in silence enjoying the quietness. Not many people decide to go on a walk when the clouds are gray. 

Logan was just about to ask if they should head home when a drop of rain hit his nose. And another. And another.

Well, there went the plan of getting home before it rained. Maybe they could still find some cover before they were going to look like they had just gone swimming with their clothes on.

Only one small problem. It did not look like finding cover was something Patton planned on doing. He had a mischievous yet excited look in his eyes.

“Let’s dance!” 

“Patton, it’s pouring rain. We’re gonna get soaked, and then we’re gonna get sick!” 

“No, come on, it’s gonna be fun” 

And that’s a return of the puppy eyes. Logan had already lost. As long as he was spending time with his beloved, then he was not mad about it.

None of them knew how to dance, but they made it work. Swinging each other around, jumping up and down, spinning until they were dizzy. If someone were to see them right now, they would probably think they looked stupid. But they were having fun, so none of that mattered. Normally, Logan didn’t like being seen as silly, but when it was with Patton, he didn’t care. Their laughter could be heard in the whole park.

As they got tired they stopped dancing as wildly as before and put their foreheads together, stepping gently from side to side, and looking at each other with fond smiles on their faces. 

“I love you,” Patton said softly. The sky was most certainly not clear, but the love in his eyes could not have been clearer.

“I love you too, Dear” Logan responded, as their lips met in a brief kiss.

And just like the first raindrop had come followed by another and another, so did the kisses. Patton peppered him in small kisses all over his face. On his nose, his cheeks, the corner of his mouth, his forehead. Ending with another one to the lips. This time it was a lingering one. They didn’t even notice that it stopped raining.

They walked home exactly how they had walked there. Hand in hand. The only difference was that they now were soaking wet. 

When they got home they took a hot shower and changed into pajamas. Patton made hot chocolate and Logan ordered some pizza they could eat for dinner. After that, they cuddled up on the couch with a thousand blankets and a bowl of popcorn for one of their movie nights.

And when they woke up the next day with a sore throat and a stuffy nose, well, none of them really cared. They got to spend a wonderful day with the person they love. A few sneezes would not ruin the new fond memory they could look back on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
